Spider Riders Battle for the Two Worlds
by starspider
Summary: four main things 1. beast roar weaken Oracle 2. Corona with-child, please note Conora is Corona misspelled of 3. new allies 4. don't own Spider Riders


Spider Riders

Spider Riders

Battle for the Two Worlds

By Kimberly King

Prologue: The Origin of Rexaton

Once there was a man born to an evil Turandot man and an evil Earthen woman. The man was named Rexaton. Rexaton's parents were great, powerful, evil warriors. Rexaton's Turandot father was a traitorous former Spider Rider and his Earthen mother was a former traitorous Hawk Eyed Council Warrior, who were Earthens that guarded the Earth against evil that would try to come through from the Inner World. Rexaton was raised to be evil.

One day the Spider Riders of the Inner World and Hawk Eyed Council Warriors of Earth came and killed his parents, for betrayal to their sides. Rexaton was filled with so much hate and anger, he turned into a beast. He hated both worlds and wanted to see them destroyed, or at least, at his mercy, but before he could the Oracle and Sky Hawk (the leader of the Hawk Eyed Council Warriors) defeated Rexaton. Rexaton swore to have revenge someday.

Then the Oracle laid her good guiding sphere and Sky Hawk did the same. Then together they laid a golden guiding sphere high in Rexaton's tomb to guard it forever. The Oracle and Sky Hawk thanked their warriors. There Rexaton laid in sleep until the day he might awaken again.

Chapter 1: A Hint of Worry

"Hey Shadow!" Hunter, who was now 18 ½ years old, shouted "Where's Conora? I want to play with her." Shadow thought questioning, "What's hey? And Conora is in her room resting. You know Conora hasn't been feeling well lately. Venus has been tending to her and is very worried about her." Hunter said worryingly, "Hey is like saying hello; and if Conora is sick, shouldn't we heal her or call a doctor?" Shadow said softly, "Tried that. The doctors don't know what is wrong with her. She has been fainting a lot and her appetite has been weird." "Shadow, it sounds to me almost like she's ……", said Hunter. Shadow thought to him, "She's what, she's what…? tell me Earthen? Shadow thought with excitement. Hunter Steele, now don't quote me on this, "But I think Conora's… Just then Hunter felt a tremor and before he could finish his sentence, a voice came into into his head "Calling all Spider Riders!"

Chapter 2: Conora's Big News

When Hunter got to the Oracle, Prince Lumen, Princess Sparkle, Igneous, Petra and Conora were waiting him and Magma. Just then Magma came in. "Late as usual Magma." Igneous said in firm voice. Magma quickly replied "Oh, shut-up Igneous, at least I'm here." Then they turned and bowed to the Oracle. The Oracle looked straight at Conora, smiled and said in a sweet, clam, loving voice, "Conora, my child, Conora holding her breath, bowing and completely scared, waited for the Oracle to answer. The Oracle said to Conora "You are expecting a half Earthen and half Turandot child and because this is so significant, I'm giving you some of my healing powers for your protection." Conora looked at Hunter and thought to him, "You ruined my life, Earthen." Then the Oracle said calmly, "Conora, the child you are bearing is a gift – one who even I had not foreseen!" Corona then said calmly, "Yes, oh great Oracle, I will keep it safe." Just as Conora said that, Hunter felt another tremor - an even stronger one. Then the riders were dismissed from the room. The Oracle then said, "Hunter stay here for a minute more, please." Then Hunter thought, "What did I do, now?" The Oracle said in a slightly nervous voice, "I felt it too; I felt the tremor and power of Rexaton."

Hunter thought this was good and bad news. The good news was he wasn't imagining things. The bad news was he feared for Conora and the Oracle and their safety. Then it got worse. Hunter found out that Rexaton had been freed. He was the ultimate beast. The closer and louder his roar, the weaker the Oracle gets.

Hunter had now two great burdens, Conora who he loved more than his own life and the Oracle who was the Inner World's equal to a god. Hunter then realized this will be the ultimate test. He also thought this might be the thing he had to defeat in over to get home.

Chapter 3: Warning Signs

Hunter was very worried about Conora and the Oracle. He had heard the story of Rexaton, from his grandma, Rainbow Hawk Sighed, from his mother's side. Hunter's grandma, Rainbow, is the second leader of the Hawk Eyed Council Warriors, which were mainly the grandmas from to mother's side of the family.

He was ordered by the Oracle not to tell the other spiders and riders about Rexaton. This was one thing Hunter couldn't understand. If this evil beast was coming, why couldn't he warn the others? Hunter tried not to think about it; meanwhile Hunter was tending to Conora and watching the Oracle night and day. Then one day, Shadow began to sense Hunter's worry and asked in a concerned voice, "Hunter, what's wrong? It can't be Conora she says you have been taking really good care of her." Hunter replied, "It's nothing, Shadow." Shadow said still wondering, "I wish you would tell me what's bothering you." Hunter said, "I wish I could." Meanwhile, Oracle was getting weaker and weaker. Then two weeks later, "Calling Hunter Steele."

Chapter 4: The Oracle's Illness

Then Hunter Steele dashed into the Oracle's room just in time. When Hunter got into the room, he rushed over to the Oracle and caught her just in time - she looked human to Hunter. That made Hunter very scared and worried. As he first held the Great Oracle is his arms, he felt and knew then the Oracle was very weak. Then a really scary thought came into his mind, "What if the Oracle died? Would this be the end of the Inner World people?" Hunter then thought, "No! This will not be the end! I'll tell Prince Lumen, and he'll do something about this!" Just then Oracle replied, "Don't tell the others and please take me to your room so I can rest." Hunter, shocked, said, "Why not tell Prince Lumen, when you're so weak that you're practically human, I can't bear this burden alone, it's too much. Plus, I can't guard you all the time and you're very vulnerable, and I have to take care of Conora." The Oracle said in a sweet, loving voice, "Hunter, I know you can take care of me and Conora at the same time."

Hunter thought differently, but did as he was told. He very carefully sneaked the Oracle up to his room, not letting anyone see him. Then Hunter laid her down and brought her fruit to eat. Hunter thought strongly, if only I could tell at least Shadow. Shadow thought to Hunter, "Tell me what; what did you want to tell me?" Hunter put on his strongest mind shields to keep his secret from Shadow and said, "Nothing Shadow." Shadow curiously said, "I could sense you're in great pain." Hunter said, "Drop it please, Shadow."

Then two days and sleeps went by, but poor Hunter didn't get any sleep. He was tending to Conora and secretly caring for the Oracle at the same time. This prevented him from getting any sleep. Then Hunter started to wonder how much longer he could take this before he gave up. Then on the third day his prayers were answered.

Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

Prince Lumen called Igneous, Petra, Magma, Corona and Hunter into the throne room. When they all got there, Prince Lumen and Princess Sparkle stepped down from their throne and looked at the riders with great fear in their eyes. Then Princess Sparkle said "The Oracle is gone! She's really gone." Then everyone screamed out of fear "What!"

Then Hunter said half asleep-half awake, "Don't worry she's upstairs sleeping my room. I haven't slept in two days because I have been tending to Conora and the Oracle at the same time." Then Princess Sparkle said worryingly "How can the Oracle be upstairs sleeping?" Hunter quickly replied "She is human or in a human-like sate or form. Don't worry I have been taking good care of her, and if you don't believe me go ask her, yourself." Then Igneous said in a very harsh voice "You knew about THIS and never told us!" Everyone looked at him with an angry stare. Even the spiders let their anger show, especially Shadow. Shadow replied angrily, "I'm your spider- you could have at least told me!" Hunter snapped back "I couldn't even if I wanted to- which I did badly, but the Oracle demanded I didn't." Then everyone shouted "Take us to the Oracle, Now!" Hunter replied "Gladly!"

Then Hunter led his friends and the spiders up to his room. Just before they got there, Hunter said "People and spiders what you are about to see will stock you." "Hunter, just open the door, now!" everyone shouted with their hearts racing. Hunter opened the door to his room and everyone was shocked to see the Oracle so weak. Then everyone immediately ran to her bedside. Everyone then became uncertain and began to fear for the Inner World.

Chapter 6: The First Round Part 1

For the first week Prince Lumen had a guard outside the Oracle's room at all times because his fear was so strong. The Oracle was immediately moved from Hunter's room to a royal room with a view of the entire Anchana kingdom. The Oracle's room was filled with the finest of everything. Prince Lumen was so scared for the Oracle's life that he had at least 2 guards and up to as many as 8 guards watching her at once.

Then one day "Calling All Spider Riders" then everyone quickly ran to the Oracle's room and bowed. The Oracle said a very weak "Rexaton is coming, a beast that looks a lot like a T-rex with longer arms, claws and tail. I need a group of Spider Riders to ride out and pretend to fight this beast and report back to me its power and strength." Everyone looked uncertain about going up against something that already weakened the Oracle so much. Finally, Hunter jumped up and shouted "I'll go fight this Rexaton, after all what's the worst thing he can do?" "Possibly kill you, Hunter!" Said Igneous fearing for Hunter's life. Conora said in a panic "Hunter, if you go you'll die then who will help me raise our child?!" Then Magma stood up and said in a proud voice "Hunter, I coming too, plus I'm not about to let you take all the glory for defeating Rexaton." "I'm coming too, to make sure you two don't get killed!" said Igneous.

Conora looked at the Oracle then at Hunter then back at the Oracle. Oracle then looked at Conora, the Oracle could tell Conora wanted to fight, but was scared for her unborn child's life. The Oracle said "Corona, I still have enough power to heal if you want to go." Conora said "I want to go, go and fight Rexaton." "So be it." Said the Oracle. "Calling All Spider Riders, Prepare for Battle."

Chapter 7 The First Round Part 2

Then all Spider Riders prepared for battle. Everyone was nervous, but they all tried not to show it. None had ever faced anything like this before in battle, but everyone was determined never to give up for what they were fighting for meant more to them than everything. So they mounted up top their spiders; their spiders knew this wasn't going to easy.

Then Venus thought to Conora "You know the Oracle is weak. Are you sure you want to do this? What about your promise to the Oracle about your unborn safe?" Conora thought back to Venus "Venus, I can handle this, plus, if gets really bad, I have permission for the others to retreat." Venus nodded but was worried about Conora still. Venus was worried because Conora's unborn child extra weight was slowing Conora down, plus she was still fainting a lot. Venus thought, trying to hide her fear "What if Conora gets killed, then it'll be my entirely fault." Hunter picked up on Venus's fear and said in a reassuring voice "Venus, Conora will be fine and I'll have her back if things get bad." Venus nodded.

Then finally they got to where Rexaton was. They were all in full battle armor. Rexaton looked more dangerous, stronger and more evil than the Oracle described. Then Rexaton let a very loud fear sounding roar and the fight began. Right from the start Rexaton had a great advantage and soon the Spider Riders became weak and out of power. The riders tried to retreat, but Rexaton blocked their way. Then, just as Rexaton was about to crush them, something appeared on the horizon. It was the Hawk Eyed Council Warriors had come to defend the Spider Riders and guard against Rexaton. The 12 brave warriors fought and made Rexaton retreat. Hunter quickly recognized one of them as grandma Rainbow and invited them back to the palace.

Chapter 8: New Allies

The very tired Spider Riders and the Hawk Eyed Council Warriors walked back to palace. All the spiders were in doubt about the new warriors and were uncertain about the future. Then Hunter thought to all the spiders "These warriors know more about Rexaton than all of you put together, plus they have magic powers and one of them is my grandma from my mom's side Rainbow Hawk Sighed. Then Shadow stopped when Hunter said that. Shadow stopped, looked back at new warriors, they rode horses right behind them. Neither Shadow, nor the other spiders or riders (except Hunter) had ever seen horses before, but they remained silent. Then Hunter began to chat with grandma about how things were on Earth while he was gone.

Finally, after a very long, quiet walk, they reached the palace. Prince Lumen ran out to meet them, but was surprised to see the Hawk Eyed Council Warriors. Hunter said proudly "Prince Lumen meet the Hawked Eyed Council Warriors, the guarders of the gate between Earth and the Inner World and our new allies!" Prince Lumen quickly replied "Hunter, the Oracle will be the judge of that!" Then Rainbow and Ruth got off their horses and bowed. Roth was the first leader and Rainbow was the second leader of the Hawk Eyed Council Warriors. Then other warriors did the same, but none of them except Ruth and Rainbow had ever been to the Inner World before.

Then Prince Lumen showed Ruth and Rainbow to the Oracle's room to see what the Oracle thought of them. When Ruth and Rainbow saw the Oracle, they immediately bowed and told her who they were. Then the Oracle said still very weak "These warriors will be our newest allies and I have a feeling they'll be very valuable ones.

Chapter 9: What's Hunter Considered?

For the first week the Spider Riders were very uncertain about the Oracle's decision about making the Hawk Eyed Council Warriors, or the HECW as they sometimes called themselves, their new allies. For days the spiders and riders did not speak to HECW. Hunter and HECW tired to be friends with friends again and again. Hunter tried to spend equal time with both groups; he wished they would just get along and wondered where he belonged. Was he a HECW because his grandma was one or was a Spider Rider because he had Shadow and wore a manacle? Hunter knew he had to get both groups to get along or he would be forced to answer that question.

So one day Hunter gathered both groups and said in angery voice "Listen up all of you! All of us are on the same side; we all want to see Rexaton gone. Now, please don't make choose between my grandma's tribe and my Inner World friends. For days I have been wondering where I fit in?" Then both groups looked at each other and designed to begin to least talk to other. Soon the Spider Riders and HECW realized they had a lot in common. Hunter was very glad to see to the groups being so nice to each other. Then one day the Spider Riders and HECW rewarded Hunter with a golden sun necklace that symbolizes the forever bond they formed with each other. Then everyone started training together night and day and Hunter couldn't be happier. Then out of the blue a stock came.

Chapter 10: Conora's Crisis

One morning Conora woke up with a sight pain in her stomach. At first, she thought it was her baby moving around. Then as the day went the pain only got worst. Finally, when she was training a sharp unbearable pain hit her stomach as if a 1000 knifes had hit her stomach and she yelled a very loud cry of pain. Then after that, she fainted.

Hunter ran to Conora and immediately took Conora to the Oracle to hopefully be healed. Venus was resting, but immediately got the message. The Oracle studied Conora to try to figure out what was wrong with her. Then the Oracle saw a cut on her leg, oozing a black liquid out of it. The cut was a battle scar and the black liquid was a highly deadly prison. Then Hunter became very afraid for his friend. Hunter asked in a very scared voice "Will Conora be ok? Will her baby be ok? Can you heal you?" The Oracle looked uneasy, but said "I can heal her, but I need help from my loyal gradation." Hunter thought about what that meant. Just then Rainbow entered the room. Rainbow realized what was going on. Then Rainbow wished secretly, under her breath for the Oracle's loyal gradation and magic came out of her hands. Then a collie dog that was half white and the color of a jade stone appeared. It was Hunter's dog, Jada. The loyal gradation of the Oracle was Jada. Hunter looked stocked and said "Jada, is that you?"

Chapter 11: Jada's Gift

Jada barked happily at Hunter after not seeing him for such a long time. Jada then walked over to Rainbow and bowed. Jada then saw the Oracle, ran over to her and licked her. The Oracle petted Jada on the head and "My loyal gradation, help me heal a spider rider with your magic. Jada, I sent to Hunter Steele to prepare him for this, but I need you now, girl." Jada understood this, and then she licked the Oracle then Conora. Suddenly, Conora's wound healed and the pain disappeared. Hunter was stocked, but grateful. Jada was happy and amazed. Hunter still couldn't believe his dog healed his friend.

Then Jada walked to Hunter and started licking his face. Hunter was happy and to be with dog Jada. Then for the next few days Hunter enjoyed his time with his pet. One thing did puzzle him through how did the Oracle know to send him, Jada? Did she for see his coming? He ignored the question.

The one day the Oracle called on Magma and Hunter into her room. She said "Both of you are too got to Salacia and find out who and where the golden spheres are and bring them back.

Chapter 12: Hunter and Scratcho

Then Hunter and Magma mounted up, up top their spiders and left. The Oracle told them where to look for the spheres and wished them good luck. Hunter and Magma got there and left their spiders at the gate of Salacia. Magma who knew the area acted fearless as he walked looking for anything unusual. Hunter walked nervously behind him.

Then Magma walked into a bar for drink, just as Hunter walked in an Insector grabbed him. The Insector said "Hey kid, want to see something rare?" The Insector pulled the golden spheres or keys to the tomb of Rexaton. The Insector said "My name is Scratcho, selling them in an audition tonight, and the highest bidder wins them." Hunter caught on and found out more about this audition and told Scratcho, he'd be there. Then Magma and he left. Hunter told Magma about the audition and asked the usual rules for an Insector's audition.

Then back at the palace Hunter told Prince Lumen about the audition for the spheres. Prince Lumen gave Hunter 5000 gold coins for bidding. Then at the audition the bidding began high, but after an hour Hunter won the spheres after bidding 5000 gold coins. With Spider Riders having the golden spheres, things began to look up for them.

Chapter 13: Conora's Father

Then Hunter got back with the spheres, he gave them to the Oracle. With them, the Oracle began to get better. Then a few days later, Hunter got a big surprising stock. When Hunter and Shadow were training one day, Conora walked up to them with an unknown man besides her. The strange was tall, muscular and had the color of Conora.

Then Conora said "Father, meet my unborn child's father Hunter Steele and his spider Shadow. Hunter thought to himself this is Conora's father and I'm so dead. Then Hunter said "Hello sir, your daughter is the angel of the Inner World." Then the man smiled at Hunter and said "My name is Matthew Miracle and I'm Conora's father. I have a few things to discuss with you, Hunter about my unborn grandchild?"

Hunter knew then he was in trouble. Shadow caught on and left. Then after about an hour of questions, he left Hunter alone. Then Hunter wished that sleep that his mom, dad and little sister Jesse were there with him. Then the next morning he found them in his room sleeping on the floor.

Chapter 14: Hunter's Family

Hunter immediately screamed at the fact that his parents and his little sister were in his room. He wondered how this is possible. Just then Hunter's family woke up, looked him and smiled.

Princess Sparkle then came into a room. Jesse who was the same as Sparkle said "Hi, I'm Jesse Steele, Hunter Steele's sister, do you want to play?" Princess Sparkle was stocked, when she heard this, but said "Sure, let's play tag." Then Hunter took his family to be introduced to everyone.

Everyone and every spider were stocked to see Hunter's family. Hunter said and thought "Everyone meet my dad Daniel, my mom Mary, and my little sister Jesse." Everyone introduced themselves and their spiders to Hunter's family. Then Hunter told his family everything including about Conora's preganatly. Then Hunter's father and mother screamed very loud "Hunter Dawn Steele, when we get home you're grounded and you will get a job to support your child!" Hunter knew then he was dead for sure.

For the next few days Hunter avoided his parents, but played with Princess Sparkle and Jesse. Shadow became uneasy about Hunter's family staying in the palace in times of great crisis. Hunter reminded Shadow that things began to look up. Then one day Conora's father and Hunter's parent's got into a big argument.

Chapter 15: The Big Argument

One day Daniel and Mary got in an argument with Matthew. The first day Hunter's parents and Conora's father meant each other they got into a big argument, about Conora's situation. At first, both sides were about to kill each other, but they got into a big argument instead mostly about Conora through.

Hunter was put to be translator and explainer of phases or things not understood. Matthew said "I don't think your Earthen son can't take of my daughter and my grandchild and do his Spider Rider duties at the same time especially since the Oracle is so weak." Mary quickly replied back proudly "My Hunter can handle anything, what's the Oracle anyway." Hunter explained the Oracle to his mom. Mary quickly said in an angry voice "Hunter never gives up; he lives by his grandfather's motto." Hunter quickly explained the word motto to Matthew. Matthew quickly asked "Who's Hunter grandfather?" Daniel answered "My father David Leo Steele and his spider Dawn who's Hunter is middle named after." Hunter said "What! You didn't tell me I was middle named after a spider!" "Wait Hunter is the grandson of David Leo, the famous spider rider who defeated the father of the leader of the big four of the Insectors. Hunter explained the Big Four and Insectors to his parents.

Then Hunter's parents and Conora's father after 2 hours of arguing, they finally worked it out. Then the deal was Hunter and Conora would take turns paroling and raising their child.

Chapter 16: The Second Round

The next day Rainbow used her magic and send Hunter's parent and sister home. Then Hunter, Magma, Igneous, Conora, and HECW were called by the Oracle for the second round against Rexaton. Everyone quickly prepared and mounted up. They rode out to meet Rexaton. When they got there, Rexaton said delightedly, "How's the Oracle doing, Sickly, I hope." That made the spiders and riders really mad."

The Spider Riders and HECW rode up and fired. This time Rexaton was not nearly as strong or as quick as the first time they fought. They fought and fought and then, just they thought they were winning Rexaton made one final attempt. He did it when he stuck at Conora and Venus head on. Venus jumped back so fast that Conora flew off her back. Then Hunter and Shadow dove for Conora and caught her just in time. Then Conora fainted in Hunter's arms. Then soon after, the Spider Riders and HECW scared off Rexaton. Then they rode back to the palace.

Hunter thought to Shadow "Conora is really worrying me, mainly, because her fainting could have cost Conora, her life." Shadow thought back in agreement. Little did Hunter know that the fainting Conora did in battle was a sign?

Chapter 17: It's Almost Time

Hunter told Prince Lumen about Conora's fainting. Prince Lumen quickly got Petra to guard her. The next few days things went on like normal, except for Conora. Conora started feeling extreme pain in her stomach. Then one day she was training, when a really sharp pain came from her stomach and she screamed. Petra grabbed Conora and put her on Venus's back and rushed her to the hospital.

Hunter immediately found them in the hospital. Hunter became very concerned about Conora. Then the doctors crowded around her, that really scared Hunter and Venus. Then one of the nurses ran to get the Oracle, Price Lumen and the rest. Then the doctors took a big curtain and closed it. Then the big curtain remained closed for hours and Hunter heard Conora screaming from behind it and got worried.

Finally, after about one sleep the big curtain opened. The doctors said "Conora almost had her baby." Hunter said "What to do mean almost?" Then the doctors said "Her body was practicing for her real birth. She has less than a month before she is due." Hunter knew then he had less than a month to defeat Rexaton. Less than a month to defeat Rexaton and get the Oracle back to full health. Hunter wanted his child to born in time of safely.

Chapter 18: The Final battle

Hunter wanted to see Rexaton dead or at least back in his tomb. He prepared himself for the fight of his life. Then he sneaked out and took the golden spheres to Rexaton's tomb and laid them there. Then Hunter got Shadow and told him his plan. Shadow became uneasy about fighting Rexaton with Hunter as his only friend in battle. Shadow did as Hunter said anyway. Then Hunter found Conora and kissed her goodbye, not knowing if he would ever see her again. Then he found the Oracle bowed and kissed her goodbye. Then they left to fight Rexaton. Hunter and Shadow arrived at the place of Rexaton.

Hunter then screamed "Aranna Might, Hawk Heritage!" Then his body armored in a way it never did before. He had the weapons and armor both of a Spider Rider and a HECW. That really shocked Rexaton. Then Hunter and Shadow fought and fought Rexaton. Soon Hunter was tried but before he fell, he said "Rexaton, you nearly cost me my friend and the Inner World's god!" Then Hunter stab Rexaton in the heart with his spear. Then what happened next would go down in Spider Rider and HECW history. After that stab, Rexaton fell and died for good. Hunter and Shadow cheered with happiness. The fight was finally over, the war was finally over. The battle for the two worlds was finally won.

Chapter 19: Conora's Miracle

When Hunter and Shadow got back, the Oracle was walking around and feeling a lot better. Then Conora ran up and kissed Hunter and Venus praised Shadow for defeating Rexaton.

Conora then was ready to have her baby. Conora screamed out of pain and rushed to the hospital. The doctors rushed around and pulled the big curtain down. Then two sleeps later, Conora's baby was born. It was a healthy son who Hunter and Conora named David Hunter Miracle Steele. Then Hunter and Conora smiled at each other then at David. David had Conora's eyes and Hunter's hair. Then Shadow and Venus sent feelings of happiness to each other.

A few days later, Hunter was given a medal from the Oracle and Sky Hawk for defeating Rexaton. Hunter felt perfectly happy. Soon after, Hunter and Conora were married. Never has an Earthen and a Turandot, much less two Spider Riders had ever been married. Everyone and every spider were so happy for them.

Chapter 20: Hunter's Decision and Happiness

One day the Oracle who was back to full health called Hunter Steele into her room. She said, "Hunter Steele, you've done everything you could possibility do and more than any of us could have asked you to do. You may not be an Annana Master, but you are now a legendary Spider Rider. So Hunter are you ready to go back to Earth? Sky Hawk and I will understand if you are. We will use our magic to get you there." Hunter just stood there stocked as anything. He thought about going home for so long, but he never thought he'd be able to get there. Hunter thought then if I do go home will I be able to come back? Then his grandma Rainbow said "Whenever you want to come back say Spider Riders Unite and whenever you want to come home say Home is Light." Then on Hunter, Conora and David traveled back and forth and Hunter finally found his place. Hunter's Legend lives on to this date in the Inner World. Where he still remains. Yes, Hunter and Conora are still Spider Riders.

The

End


End file.
